Mind Blowing
by Blondezilla90
Summary: This is a fill for the prompt: "I'm not talking dubcon or anything really rough like, to the point of anyone being hurt , but just hot. Scorching."


**Name: ****Mind Blowing**  
**Author: **Blondezilla90  
**Raiting: ****Nc-17**  
**Characters/Pairing:** Finn/Rachel  
**Word Count:** ~1550  
**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. If they would you'd think I'd write only fan fictions about them?  
**Spoilers: ****None**  
**Summary:** This is a fill for the prompt: "_I'm not talking dubcon or anything really rough (like, to the point of anyone being hurt), but just hot. Scorching.  
Preferably established relationship...because Finn ain't gonna last for anything sizzlin' if this is his first time. ;)_"

**A/N:** Hope you like it anon...I had fun writing it lol!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Finn what are you doing?" Rachel squeaked as soon as he felt two big strong arms hugging her waist from behind, lips attacking her neck in a needy way. Finn chuckled a little and gently bit the skin, his hands roaming over her front.

"What do you think?" He mumbled under his breath as his lips found her earlobe. A shiver ran down her spine and she trembled a little in his arms as his teeth gently grazed it..

"You know Mr Schue doesn't like it when the boys are in the girls hotel rooms." She replied and tried to convince herself that this was wrong, but her voice was thick with need and Finn instantly knew he had Rachel where he wanted her.

"We haven't been alone in over two weeks due to all the stress Nationals gave us and now is our first free night here in New York. I wanna make the best of it." His voice was husky and his hands made their way under her shirt, fondling Rachel's breasts through her bra. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, trying to resist the urge to just turn around and screw him senseless.

"Finn, but..." She tried to argue, but he thrusted his lower body into her backside, his need evident now even to Rachel.

"I need you...don't you feel it?" One of his hands moved to her back to unclasp her bra, freeing her breasts. Rachel wiggled her hips in response, pressing herself even more into the bulge in his pants. A deep growl left Finn's throat and that was it. In one quick motion Rachel pushed Finn away a little and turned around. Her hands peeled off her shirt and bra in one fluid motion, throwing it across the room carelessly.

"You're evil," she mumbled and and moved her body up, latching her mouth on his in a passionate kiss. He smiled and hoisted Rachel up on the small desk, his lips moving down her jaw and neck to stop at her chest. He took a second to admire her small round breasts and his tongue darted out to flick over her hardening nipple. A moan escaped Rachel and she hugged his head closer to her chest, arching her back to press her breast further into his mouth as it closed around it.

A shudder ran through Rachel's body as she felt him sucking her breasts, a wave of need seeping through her body and literally drenching her panties. She'd lie if she kept telling herself she didn't want this. She wanted this more than anything. It had been way too long since she and Finn had been intimate. She was a human being after all: a horny teenager in love who wanted sex just as much Finn.

"Oh God...," she rasped out as she felt Finn falling on his knees, his tongue circling her belly button while he shoved her skirt up to reveal her simple white panties. Finn smiled as he felt the heat radiating through the undergarment and in one quick motion he hooked a finger into the sides and yanked them off Rachel. She growled and immediately spread her legs as wide as she could, exposing herself to Finn completely.

He felt his pants getting tighter by the second and before he knew it his face was buried between her legs, his tongue running over clit and down to her opening. Rachel shrieked a little at the sudden contact, which caused Finn to pull away for a second. His mouth was glinting and Rachel thought she'd never seen anything hotter than this in her life.

Once Finn reassured himself she was okay, he moved forward again and let his tongue swirl around her clit, taking it gently between his lips to suck. Rachel moved around a little on the desk, causing the things on top of it to fall to the floor, but neither of them really cared. She threw her head back in ecstasy and ran a hand through Finn's hair, grabbing a fist full as she felt his tongue thrusting into her body. He knew exactly how to please her. The perks of a two year relationship.

"Oh God...Finn..please...I need more...," she rasped out and looked down at him though hooded eyes, just in time to see him thrusting two long fingers into her body. She let out a long moan, gasping for air as he started to move them, his tongue brushing over her clit.

"Yes...yes...that's it...oh my..." She was so close and Finn knew what she need for the final push. He pulled out his fingers and added a third, thrusting them deep into her body while curling them slightly, his tongue pressing flat against her clit. Rachel let out a rather loud moan and her hips bucked as she came hard. All the strength in her body left her immediately and she slumped back against the mirror, trying to catch her breath.

Finn smiled happily and gently removed his fingers. He slowly kissed his way up and stopped before his lips touched hers. Rachel rolled her eyes and placed her hand at the back of his head, pulling him for a hungry kiss. He grinned against lips and pulled away as he noticed her need for air.

"That was..." Rachel tried to speak, but Finn cut her off.

"Mind blowing?" He chuckled and placed butterfly kisses on her face. Rachel giggled slightly and gathered her strength, sitting up and pushing him away so she was able to reach his belt.

"Almost...," she winked. "But let's make it...mind blowing." She made quick work of unbuckling his belt and freeing Finn from his underwear, as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and stepped out of his jeans and boxers to kick them away.

"You're so hard baby," she whispered as she gripped him hard with her tiny hand, pumping a few times up and down. Finn let out a grunt and bit his lip, closing his eyes for a second. Suddenly he felt her legs clasping around his waist and heat and wetness against his erection. He smiled and opened his eyes, looking into Rachel's eyes as he thrusted into her body until he was fully buried inside of her. His knees bucked and she had to wrap her arms around his neck to steady herself, her lips attacking his mouth in a hungry kiss. Her tongue pressed against his lips, begging for entrance which he happily obligated.

His rather huge hands clasped her tiny waist to hold her still, his hips slowly pulling back and plunging back inside. He loved to tease her and he knew it drove Rachel crazy with need. Her hands roamed over his back as he repeated the action, her nails grazing the skin as he thrusted deep into her, stilling his movement for a second. She thought she'd lose her sanity any second if he didn't start to screw her senseless.

"Finn don't...please..." She begged and growled in disapproval when she felt him pulling out completely. She was getting ready to yell at him, but he smirked and raised her hips off the desk. He pulled her forward a little and flipped her around. A confused frown spread on Rachel's face. She opened her mouth to speak, but she soon lost the ability when Finn yanked off her skirt and placed her leg on the chair, his hand cupping her center while his knees bend a little so he was able to thrust into her body from behind. She let out a scream and fell forward a little, her hands steadying her on the desk as he kept furiously thrusting into her body, his fingers fondling her clit.

"Look into...the mirror..." Finn rasped out and pinched her clit, causing Rachel to open her eyes and stare at her own reflection in the mirror. She thought she'd lose it altogether every time she saw Finn disappearing into her body, while his fingers flicked over her clit. She was so close, this was the hottest thing she'd ever experienced.

"OH GOD...FINN..." she moaned and felt her muscles pull together as she came a second time. Instead of stopping, Finn bit his lip and pulled out of her once more, picking her up bridal style as he carried her to the bed, laying her down. Rachel had struggled to calm her breathing, but that didn't stop Finn to move his hand underneath her knee to pull it up to her chest, slamming into her body hard and fast. Rachel let out a breathy sighed and her eyes rolled back into her head as his fingers came down to fondle her clit. She was so sensitive it didn't take long till she came a third time, but this time Finn couldn't hold back as well and let himself go, sinking into her as climaxed. They both were panting and slight sweat was on their bodies. Rachel's arms and legs were tightly wrapped around Finn and he was pressing her into her mattress.

"Now...that was mind blowing," Rachel finally managed to say after several minutes, a slight giggle escaping her throat as she received a tired grunt in response.

THE END


End file.
